puddle
by archy the cockroach
Summary: bluh GAH.


"Bluh-gah?"

"Yeah, pretty much," laughed Axel, turning over onto his side with his back to Roxas. The blonde pouted, scooting up against the taller boy, his forehead pressed into Axel's shoulder-blades. The red head winced when the dual-wielder curled a leg against his own body, knee brushing against his back. "Ack, get away from me. I'm sweaty, sticky and gross feeling and my ass hurts."

Roxas gave a muffled giggle against the red head's back, which received a mock scoff. Raising an eyebrow, Roxas pulled himself to his elbows, one over Axel's back to look the other male in the face. The red head gave the blonde a casual look, from where his head was propped on his hand. "What can I say? I missed you."

"Maybe a little too much," quipped Axel, wincing again, rather visibly. But, Roxas eagerly supplied a lovely set of puppy-dog eyes and all was forgiven. Besides, while Roxas may have been a little over-eager and rough, the sex was good.

Very good.

"So, what were you talking about?" Roxas drawled, letting his fingers walk up Axel's chest. The red head slapped them away, half-heartedly. He couldn't go another goddamned round. They had been at it like rabbits for the last four hours, or something. Roxas had incredible stamina; it amazed even _Axel, _who was quite well known for his dexterity by various members of the Organization.

Axel opened his mouth and shut it several times. He didn't know _exactly _what to say, as he really didn't want Roxas to know that he was fucking at least four other men on a regular schedule. While he loved the kid, he really did, his overactive sex drive usually got the better of him. Marluxia, Saix, Vexen, Demyx and occasionally, Xenmas all knew and abused that.

"Like I said, I heard Demyx make some rather _interesting _noises."

Roxas's bottom lip stuck out in a pout. He immediately stopped his wandering hands, abruptly pinching Axel's nipple. The red head emitted a slight noise of pain, but when the fingers were soon caressing again, he proceeded to slap said hand away. "You weren't cheating on me, were you?" Roxas whined.

Axel rolled his eyes, attempting to avoid the subject. "No, stupid. I pushed Demyx into a puddle, earlier today," said Axel. Upon receiving a curious look from Roxas, he decided to expand. "He was all 'I love the rain, lalala' so I pushed his ass into a puddle. He was all 'BLUH-GAH' and I just laaaaaughed."

Roxas shook his head, laughing. "You are such a weirdo." The blonde fell back onto the bed, grinning. Axel just sighed, wondering when his little crap-for-brains pal would finally tire.

Evidently, not soon enough, judging by the hands wandering his lower abdomen.

"Ghh—Roxas, what are you—"

"Up for round… uh… what round was it?"

"Lost ––ah!—count."

"Heh."

* * *

Demyx frolicked over to Marluxia, giving the brunette a hell of a smile. Even though he was caked in mud from head to toe, and looked like a bomb shell had gone off around him, he was smiling like an idiot. 

"What is wrong with you?" Marluxia said, rather warily. Demyx merely fluttered by him, doing a slight twirl around the other Organization member.

"Axel pushed me into a puddle," sang the blonde, his expression rather airy. He looked like he was high, or drunk or something of the equivalent. Marluxia merely shook his head, wondering where Vexen was, as Marluxia was getting rather bored.

"And that is… good?" questioned the scythe-wielder, crossing his arms. Demyx just tossed him a grin and a wink as he continued to make his way towards the bathroom. Most likely to wash the mud out of his hair, for the sludge was weighing down his Mohawk and making him look like he had a skullet.

"Oh, very good. It was deep. A real deep _puddle_. Tight, too."

"A tight pud—oh, Axel, you slut."

Demyx just laaaaaughed.

**End.**

* * *

well, this plot-bunny was spawned by gabby. damn her. she was making fun of demyx's battle cries. said he sounded like 'bluh-GAAAH'. and god, it made me want to write something. ehahahhahaa.

roxas is seme and uke.

axel is just uke.


End file.
